death or alive i will love you
by pyxiegirl
Summary: they always say love is like the fairy-tales you read in your books but it was a lie because this love story deals with horror and death falling in love with someone you least expect someone who looks exactly like you
1. Chapter 1

**Death or alive I will love you**

**Hey guys this is my first katelena story between Katherine and Elena so I hope you enjoy **

**Elena's pov. **

Dear diary,

I just got done with another breakup between Stefan and me because I don't want to deal with any of this supernatural stuff. After we defeat Klaus I don't want him in my life anymore. I want to live as normal as possible because ive never got that ever since he came to town. Ive suffered enough most of the people I loved or cared about has died and im not going to let anymore of them die. Especially not Jeremy or Jenna, matt or Caroline, Alaric or Tyler none of them I should have just stayed away from Stefan when bonnie told me to. But no I wanted the romance with the passion and the mystery god was I wrong and look what I got myself into now, I can't take it anymore im goanna end up killing myself. Get me out of this stupid horror story already and take me back to the real world.

Sincerely, Elena

"Jeez how could It be a horror story if the main character isn't dead yet" I jumped almost frightened to death to see Katherine's head on my shoulder.

"What do you want and what are you doing here Kat" I asked, "omg that's the first time you used my nickname I think someone's warming up to me" she said staring at me in awe.

"Yeah, yeah just answer my question" I groaned rolling my eyes, "I heard about the break up and I just wanted to make sure you're ok Stefan is still shedding tears" she said. "Why would you give a fuck anyway" I groaned "hey just because im a bitch doesn't mean that I don't care about my doppelganger" she said.

"Awe so you do care about me" I said in awe, "yeah I do" she said while barding strands of my hair.

"Hey I have a deal the past is the past so let's put it behind us friends" she said sticking her hand towards me.

"Friends" I smiled while shaking her hand "so im goanna go get something to eat and you could finish your journaling ok Lena" I said.

"Ok" I couldn't help but blush but wait why am I blushing I shouldn't be blushing im not gay or am I.

**Katherine's pov.**

I was walking through the forest looking for something good to eat I couldn't eat any humans otherwise Lena would kill me. Ohhh look a nice little deer "why hello little deer you wanna know what im goanna do to you im goanna kill you so don't move" I said.

"O my I never thought ill live to see the day hello Katrina" I know that voice I turned but I couldn't see anyone my past has come to haunt me.

"You thought you could run from me well you were sadly mistaken" he said.

"What do you want from me?" I cried "it's not what I want it's what im going to do" he whispered, "and what is that" I asked.

"Im going to kill you" all of a sudden I felt someone grab onto my arm and started to bite on it. I cried out of pain I was to weak to do anything because I haven't eaten in a while and I didn't know what to do.

"Leana, please help me Stefan, Damon please" I cried but no one came.

**Mystery person pov. **

The little bitch thought she could run from me and I wouldn't come back and get my vengeances she was sadly mistaken. She deserves everything she's going to get she will pay for what she's done and I will not let that prophecy come true.

**Hey guys I know its kind of lame but it will get better I have good ideas for this one ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im back **** here's chapter 2 enjoy**

**Elena's pov.**

I was waiting on Kat to come back because I just finished my journaling but I walked around and I couldn't find her. Maybe she went back to the boarding house instead Urghh but I don't want to face Stefan. Oh well I guess im just goanna go and get her its funny never in a million years I thought I would be friends with Katherine pierce.

As I reached the boarding house I knocked on the door and was about to knock but the door was already open. "Stefan, Damon you guys here hello" I yelled, "what do you want" I looked up to see Damon leaning against the stairwell.

"Oh Damon mm I was wondering if you guys seen Kat" I asked.

"She's not our cat ok last time I checked we didn't have a leash on her since when were you to bff's anyway" he asked.

"Don't be such a grump ok and earlier she told me she was goanna get something to eat so I can finish my journaling but she never came back" I told him.

"Well you know how cats are they always wander" he smirked, "no time for jokes ok so she's not here" I asked again.

"Nope she's not meowing so I guess she's not here" He said.

"Whatever bye Damon" I said about to walk out the door when he grabbed on to my hand and shut the door." Damon let go off me I need to go" I said trying to yank out my hand. "No not until you go back out with Stefan" he said.

"No I don't want to go back to Stefan my life was fine before all you stupid leeches came to town so do us all a favor and get out" I yelled.

"For once in your life stop being like Katherine an insecure bitch and learn to care about someone other then yourself because not everything is about you" he sneered.

"Don't talk about her that way and I do care about other people its just I don't want to deal with the whole vampire vs. werewolf drama ok now leave me alone" I said. 

" you know what do me a favor stay away from Stefan you've put him through enough actually get out you're not welcome hear anymore" he said while pushing me out.

"Wait what about Klaus" I asked, "you have the bitchy witch don't you and like you said were just leeches" he yelled. Then slammed the door in my face but I forgot to get my stuff, so I banged on the door he opened it and threw my bags on the floor went inside and closed the door.

How in the world am I goanna find Kat if no one will help me I grabbed my stuff and started to walk back home. I mean I couldn't blame them for hating me I fell for both of them and I tore them apart just like Kat did. I wanted them out of my life looks like I got what I wanted so why do I regret it.

**Hey im typing chapter 3 right now so bare with me ok !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Save me **

**Katherine's pov. **

I woke up to the side of my head pounding I could feel the dried up blood stains on the side of my face. I looked up to see that my arms and legs were changed up and all my clothes were gone. Ive never been more terrified than I am right now I realized im in a basement in a house but I don't know where.

"Hello Katrina" it was pitch black and I couldn't see who the man was "who are you what do you want from me" I screamed in fright.

"You'll see what I want katerina ill make sure that prophecy wont come true" he said.

"What prophecy" I asked "the prophecy between you and the little doppelganger of yours" he said.

"If you ever hurt my Elena I will kill you" I yelled next thing I new

I felt a huge sting I brought my hand up to where he slapped me.

"Please let me go" I begged "shut the fuck up" he yelled and gave me another hit to my face. He kept on hitting me and hitting me the pain got worse and worse im a vampire and im being abused. He went from hitting me to hitting me on my breast and shoving his dick roughly inside of me.

"Please I beg you stop" I yelled in pain but he didn't stop it went on all night.

"Ill be back later" he said while getting up and shutting the door.

Ive never ever felt so much pain this kind of pain is the same pain I felt when I saw my family killed but this is worse. Maybe I do deserve it for all the things ive done to Elena, Damon I tore him and Stefan apart because I was so selfish. Especially what I did to Caroline rose and her brother everyone that ive ever hurt I can't take it back. I heard the door creak open "im letting you go but do not come back here do not go out into the forest or he will kill you" the person said.

"Mmmm thank you so much" I said he handed me my close and helped me put them on "go through this back door ok" he said.

"Ok thank you so much" I said "your welcome" he said "it's good to see you again Elena" he said while closing the door. Why did he call me Elena I thought he knew I was Katherine well im just glad im out. I tried to run but I couldn't all I knew someone caught me "I got you "it was that same man that let me out.

"Where do you need to go" he asked.

"Bring me to Elena" I said "wait I thought you were Elena" he said while running "im not Elena im Katherine pierce" I said.

**Hey guys I know this is short but Im writing the next chapter, so who do you think hurt Katherine. Also who was the person that saved her and why do you think he thought she was Elena stay tuned and find out? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Something about you**

**Elena's pov.**

It's been a whole day she's suppose to be back by now I know she's a vampire

But come on at least get a phone so people can reach you. Ive looked everywhere for her and I still cant find her the next time I see her I sear im goanna. I was pacing back and forth in my room and I decided to go and get ready for bed. I heard a knock at my window but I didn't see anything "Damon is that you" I said scared. "Elena" I turned around frightened to see Katherine barley standing up and looking so weak.

"Omg Kat what happened to you I was worried about you I went looking for you everywhere" I said carrying her to my bed.

"O sorry I mm went to visit someone and I lost track of time" she whispered.

"Well next time tell me cause I thought you were coming right back" I told her while getting a wet rag and whipping her face.

"Sorry Lena" she said looking deep in my eyes, "its ok Kat im just glad your safe "I said "thank you for giving me a chance and im sorry for everything ive done and cause of you im going to change" she said.

"Its ok just bite ok" I said putting my wrist to her mouth she hesitated and took it I felt a little pain an a little bit of pleasure I couldn't help but moan.

"O sorry is it to much" she asked "no it's ok" I said pulling my hand back.

"Im good for right now thanks" she said "I have an idea why don't you take some from my neck" I said while blushing as I pulled off my shirt.

"Sure" she said so she leaned over but held her stomach and groaned in pain, wait why is she in pain I wonder. Then she pulled my hair back licked my neck I couldn't help but moan again. Then she sunk her fangs in to my neck but this time their wasn't any pain but pleasure I don't know what happened next thing I knew my body felt so alive.

I pulled her head away from my neck "what" she asked with a confuse expression on her face. I grabbed her neck leaned in and kissed her.

**Katherine's pov.**

"What" I asked looking at her very confused then she grabbed my neck and kissed and pulled away. I was so shock I didn't know what to do so I decided I was just goanna go take a shower "im just goanna go shower ok can I borrow some clothes" I asked.

"Sure" she sighed she got up went to her dresses and got me a pair of orange shorts and a black tank top.

"Thanks ill be right back" I quickly went into the shower I rest the clothes on the counter got undressed and turn on the shower. The water was nice and warm on my body everything that happened today kept on repeating. Through my head but if it wasn't for that boy who saved me I wouldn't be here. Im still wondering who it was that saved me his voice sounded so familiar. If It wasn't for the vampire healing their would be bruises all over my face and my body still. I quickly washed my hair turned of the water got out dried off and put on the pajamas. I used the extra toothbrush and brushed my teeth rinsed my mouth and face. I walked out to see Elena writing in her journal again "hey" I said, "oh hey you can go to bed im just goanna write for a bit" she said.

"Mm ok sure goodnight Lena" I said while climbing in the bed.

"Goodnight" she said while leaning to kiss my cheek but instead, I turned the other way and closed my eyes "goodnight she whispered.

**Elena's pov.**

Did I do something wrong ever since I kissed her she's been acting weirder than she usual does. Im guessing she's not gay what was I thinking their could never be a chance between Katherine and me.

**Hey guys this is the last chapter im doing tonight im tired and sorry for the long wait I had to watch degrassi could you believe Eli and Claire. Also im so happy cause I saw the h2o just add water promo my favorite show is coming back well here you go. Ill type the next chapter in the morning love you guys **


	5. Chapter 5

**Stefan's pov.**

I can't believe I wasted my time on her when all I was just going to do is get hurt.

Damon was right she is just like Katherine why couldn't I see it, god I was so blind.

I heard Damon talking to someone but I couldn't really hear who cause im starting to loose my vampire hearing cause of my sickness.

"Damon who was at the door" I asked.

"Mmmm it was Elena" he said, "what did she want is she giving me another chance" I asked hopeful.

"No Stefan she isn't she just wanted to know were Kat was" he sighed.

"Oh ok" I coughed.

"Stefan please get some rest" he asked.

"No im fine Damon" I said getting up but ended up loosing balance. Luckily Damon caught me before I could fall.

"You could barley stand and you say you're fine you're not fine Stefan so go back to fucking bed" he yelled.

"Fine" I said climbing back into bed.

"Im going to the market and getting us some things ok don't move out of that bed ok" he said while putting on his shoes.

"Ok" I said then he got his wallet and left I started to day dream about the times when Damon would take care of me when I used to be sick. When I was younger seems like some things never change. Im done wasting my time moping around for some silly little human girl I don't need her.

Im just glad I have my brother he's everything to me and I feel ashamed of hurting him the way I did. However that will change Damon is going to be my top priority if I can make through whatever is wrong with me.

Maybe it is time we leave mystic falls and for good I don't understand why I ever came back. I wish I didn't because the bond between me and my brother. That's when I heard a knock sounded at the door "come in" I said.

It was Damon "sorry I forgot something" he said coming up to me "what" I asked "this" and that's when he gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Bye ill be back" he said dashing out the door, what in the world did he just kiss me.

**Damon's pov.**

I quickly dashed out the door I didn't want him to see the blush appearing on my face.

I know its wrong but im falling for my brother I want him to be happy.

I don't want him to cry anymore e over that little human girl she's nothing but a waste of time. I feel even more stupid for loving her; Stefan is going to be my top priority.

I will do anything for him and now he's sick and I don't even know what is wrong with him and its scaring me. I lost a lot of people in my life I don't want him to be next,

As I opened the door to the market I grabbed a basket and went inside.

I decided to get some vegetables, some fruits, milk, just regular foods I think he would eat. Then I got some of his favorite books he's always wanted to read the outsiders.

I brought everything to the register payed then left I as I was walking back a man was selling journals at a stand. "Hi mm can I have 2 if those leather bound journals" I asked.

"Sure would you like it engraved sir" he asked "yes I would thank you" I said.

I gave him a note to write down what I wanted on the journals since Stefan's birthday is coming up soon.

"It would take a couple of day's to get done sir it should be done by Sunday" he said.

"Well thank you mm could you please mail it to the boarding house its for my brother Stefan Salvatore" I said. "Oh sure no problem have a good day" he said "you to" I said.

As I reached the boarding house I decided to wash up and start cooking some dinner for Stefan let him rest for awhile.

**Hey guys sorry if it's confusing that's how its suppose to be but mmmm I wonder what's wrong with Stefan and how about that kiss. Trust me it will make sense in the next couple of chapters lol **** and for all the reviews your goanna get a big surprise hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big surprise**

**Elena's pov. **

I woke up to the sound of Jenna banging on my door telling me to get ready for school.

"Im coming" I said I looked over to see if Katherine was awake but she wasn't.

God she looks so peaceful now I see what I look like in my sleep I lifted my hand my hand up to rubb the side of her face. God she's so beautiful I decided to get up and go take a shower I quickly took off my clothes and hopped in the shower. Gosh it feels so good to be stress free for once not having to worry about anything. Cause the only thing we have to deal with is Klaus and then that's it no more drama.

I wonder if its suppose to be this way if im making the right chose because id never think id say this in a million years but I think im falling in love with Katherine pierce. I turned off the shower dried off and put on my clothes. Today I decided to wear some shorts and a purple v neck T-Shirt with a white tank top. I didn't really do much to my hair I just put it in a bun and left a few strands out. I brush my teeth rinsed out my mouth and washed my face and went out of the bathroom to see Kat still sleeping.

I grabbed my backpack, my phone and my car keys wrote a note saying I was going to school. Rested it near her pillow I leaned and quickly gave her a kiss on the lips caressed her cheek and headed out the door.

**Katherine's pov. **

I got up when I heard Elena shut the door; I pressed my hand to my lips I couldn't believe the amount of sparks I felt. Sparks that ive never felt with Stefan, or Klaus or Damon.

I found the note she left saying that she was going to school, but if she's at school I don't wanna stay here all day. "Jeremy you could stay home since your sick" Jenna yelled,

"Ok thanks" he yelled back. Mmmm looks like im hanging with Jeremy for the day

While I try and figure out who attacked me yesterday and who saved me.

I walked out of Elena's room and knocked onto Jeremy's door, no answer so I opened and hot damn was I in for a surprise.

**I wonder what happened what do you think Katherine saw mmmm stay tuned to find out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katherine's pov. **

I opened the door to find Jeremy half naked kissing Tyler locked. When in the world did he come out wasn't he dating that bonnie girl, "Elena what are you doing here I thought you left" he asked. "Wrong name kid im not Elena" I said, "kk-katherine" he stuttered.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding we have a winner now for your last question your goanna want to answer this cause this is a good one since when did you like it in the ass" I asked holding in my laughter.

"Would you shut up what are you doing here I thought you were I don't know dead" he asked.

"Well im not so Tyler when did you get back" I asked sitting on the bed.

"I came back Monday I came by to see Jeremy but on the way here this girl was in trouble and I had to save her she had bruises all over her body "he said while looking at me. "Oh" I said so it was him who saved me I knew that voice sounded familiar.

"Wait so how did you to end up in a tonsil hockey contest" I smirked.

"Well you see it's a long story" Jeremy said blushing "I bet it is" I said.

"Wait so we have a question for you" Tyler said, "what" I asked.

"So mm how are Elena's lip's" they said doing the kissy face.

"Oh shut up long story" I said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his face.

"Hey baby im bored what are we goanna do today" Jeremy said resting his head on Tyler that was so cute.

"How about we go to the movies ill drive" Tyler said.

"Cool with me" Jeremy said "I call shotgun" I said running out of Jeremy's room. Into Elena's grabbing a pair of white shorts and a long sleeve black T-Shirt with new undies and putting them on.

With my black converses and I almost made it to the stairs, before Jeremy pushed me down.

"Ha-ha sucka" he said running down the stairs. I decided to run vampire speed and I ran outside and jump into Tyler's mustang.

"Ha I win" Jeremy said coming outside the house heading towards the car, "not exactly" I said.

"Stupid vampires" I heard him mumble while getting in the backseat. Tyler and I bust out laughing and he started the car and started driving.

"I swear sometimes I feel like you to are brother and sister" he said.

"True but im the hot one" Jeremy said, "t-yeah right girls would kill to look like me" I smirked.

"Yeah unless their happy with wrinkly skin and bags under their eyes" he whispered. "I heard that" I said hitting on the leg "don't hit me" he said slapping me back.

"Oh yeah what you goanna do about it" I said hitting him again, then we kept on hitting each other "would you to quit it" Tyler yelled.

"Sorry" we mumbled "now apologize to each other" he said glaring at us through the rear view mirror.

"Sorry Jeremy I groaned, "Good now Jeremy apologize to Katherine" Tyler said. "Sorry" he said "good" Tyler said while continuing to drive "grandma" Jeremy whispered. "I heard that" I said, we finally reached the movies.

"So what movie do you guys want to see" Tyler asked, "how about beastly" Jeremy said. "Ok sure fine with me" I said. Jeremy and I waited for Tyler to get our tickets once he was done we got our Carmel popcorn and I got my skittles and Jeremy got his sour gummy worms. Tyler got some groobers the ticket lady took our tickets and we went inside and sat all the way in the back so Jeremy and Tyler can get in each other's pants.

Next I knew Jeremy and Tyler started making out this is goanna be interesting.

**Hey guys I hope this chapter fixed some of the confusion between who saved Katherine well enjoy **** if I get 3 more reviews ill do another surprise. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Am I beautiful? **

**Chapter 8**

**A/n: IM BACK! Hey guys sorry theirs just been a lot of drama like im home schooled And people are still saying shit about me looks like people will never grow up but I don't really care about it anymore im much better and ready to write **** hope you're ready for your surprise **

**Elena's pov.**

I was so bored ….I really don't want to be at school were going over the same old stupid historic events so I decided to plug in my ipod and ignore the teacher. Then the door opened and ill be damned Damon Salvatore walked in my school in a flesh.

He handed Mr. Alaric some papers I couldn't see what kind, until I accidentally fell out of my seat for leaning to far.

"Elena do you mind controlling your clumsiness" hehe chuckled, "sorry " I said as I got back in my seat. I looked up to see Damon glaring at me with a bunch of hatred in his eyes he started to growl at me. His eyes started to turn red instead of black wtf…their normally red then the whole class started to stare at me with weird looks on their faces.

"Elena I don't know wtf you did to him but you will pay for this I swear on my life you will pay" he yelled.

Then dashed out the classroom and once again all eyes on me that's a when the bell rang and I gathered my stuff then headed to lunch. As I got my tray I sat down at a table all alone because I didn't want to deal with anyone and just listen to my ipod.

"Hey Elena what was all that about with Damon" Caroline asked while walking over and resting her tray down.

"I don't know car, I guess its just Damon being Damon" I said. She thought about it for a moment "true I guess you're right but still it was really weird he looked like he wanted to kill you and where's Stefan" she asked. "Idk I haven't seen him since we broke up" I told her, "wait since when did you guys break up" she asked.

"Around last week" I told her while eating a French fry, "oh so how you holding up" she asked, "im ok" I said.

"That's good so now that you're single has any guy caught you're I yet" she asked while fixing her hair. As she said that I started to think about Katherine and the kisses we shared.

"Yeah someone has caught my eye" I smiled, "omg who what's his name" she asked.

"If only it was a he" I whispered, "omg Elena are you saying you're gay" she squealed.

"Wait you're gay now" bonnie said resting her tray down.

"Yes guys im gay" I said, I couldn't deny it anymore and im not ashamed of who I am.

"Omg" they squealed, "Wait you're not just saying that just to ignore you're feelings about Stefan are you" bonnie questioned.

"No I mean it im gay" I smiled; "wow didn't see that coming" we turned around to see matt staring at us wide eyes.

"Hey matt" we said "hey guys so you're gay" he asked.

"Yup" I said "cool' he said, "so who's the lucky girl" they asked.

"Lets just say were a lot alike" I smirked, "have we met her" Caroline asked.

"Yeah you have" I said while chewing on my burger "do we like her" bonnie said.

"Not so much but once you give her a chance you'll warm up to her" I said.

"Hey she's actually staying at my house maybe you guys could meet her tonight we could hang out" I suggested.

"Cool should I invite Damon and Stefan" Caroline asked.

"Whatever" I groaned grabbed my stuff threw my tray in the trash and decided to ditch the rest of the day.

I decided to text Jeremy to see what he's doing –hey jer what's up- e

A few minutes later he text me back.

-at the movies were about to go back home- he said, we who is we.

-Wait who are you with- e.

-Just some people why- j. he said, -school is so lame can you guys come pick me up- I said –sure- j.

I decided to walk down the street away from the school because I didn't want to get caught. 20 minutes past and someone was blasting tik tock by kesha in their car.

Boy was I in for a shock I looked up to see the one and only Tyler Lockwood.

"Omg Tyler" I squealed, "hey Elena hop in" he said, as I got up I saw Katherine in the car she caught me staring at her I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey Lena" Kat said, "hey Kat" I said while grabbing my stuff and went to sit in the back.

"What am I invisible" Jeremy said, "hey jer" I said giving him a hug "so school was a drag huh" Kat said smirking at me through the rear view mirror. "yes and to make it even worse Damon stop bye" I told them, "for what" she asked "Idk he just handed Alaric some papers and just yelled at me saying he will get me and left" I said buckling my seat belt. "Oh well whatever gosh it feels so good to feel the breeze against my skin" she said while stretching out her arms. Then I notice she was wearing my clothes "hey nice clothes" I giggled.

"Thanks I got it at this new store called Elena's closet" she laughed while winking at me.

"Wow really I should shop their some time oh wait I do" then we burst into giggles, "girls" Jeremy mumbled.

"Oh shut up" Katherine said "be quit grandma" he said.

"Wow looks like you to are getting along" I smirked while resting my head on Jeremy.

"Were practically family" Katherine groaned, "but one of us aren't old and dry" Jeremy said bursting into laughter.

I could have sworn I saw a tear come out of Katherine's eyes when I looked at her but she looked away from me.

As we reached the house we got out the car and I opened the door to find a note from Jenna saying she's going to be out of town for a couple of months and for us to be careful.

"Jer aunt Jenna's going out of town for a couple of months so we have the place to ourselves" I smirked.

"You know what this means PARTY" he squealed.

"Oh yeah" Tyler said while giving him high fives.

"Well I was goanna just have a get together with bonnie Caroline and the rest of the gang but oh what the heck party it is" I said jumping.

This is the first time in a while that ive been fully happy omg I should call some people from degrassi.

"Hey jer call everyone" I said, "wait when you say everyone do you mean everyone" he asked.

"Yes everyone" I said smirking "hell yeah" he went into the kitchen and started calling a bunch of people.

"And order pizza" I yelled, this party is goanna be awesome, its time to let out the real Elena Gilbert or should I say mia Jones.

Wait where's Katherine "Tyler have you seen Kat" I asked.

"No I think she's upstairs" he said going back on the phone, I quickly ran upstairs "Kat" I yelled but no answer "Kat" I yelled again.

Then I decided to check my room and I found her in my bathroom looking in the mirror.

"Hey Kat guess what were throwing a party you got to get ready you can wear some of my clothes" I told her

"Am I really that ugly" she asked, "no what are you talking about" I asked very confuse.

'im nothing but old and dry" she said, oh she's upset about Jeremy "Kat you're not dry but you are old but that's just cause you're a vampire" I said walking up to her looking at her reflection.

"I am dry Elena look at me" she cried, "Katherine Jeremy was only joking ok your not dry" I told her "yes I am im ugly" she said looking at her reflection.

"Katherine you're not ugly cause to me you're beautiful" I said, reaching my hand up cupping her face to wipe her tears.

"You think im beautiful" she said, "yes I think you're more than beautiful" I said couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. I leaned and pressed my lips against hers, "Elena" she whispered pulling back I knew it she would never have feelings for me.

"Sorry "I said about to walk out the bathroom until she grabbed my hand "no wait" she said.

"What" I asked "can I try something" she asked I looked at her confused.

"Mmmm sure" she grabbed my hand and as I was close enough she put her arm around my waist and one hand caressing my cheek. Then gently pressed her lips against mine that's when the whole world stop spinning then the kiss became more passionate.

I started nibbling on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and our tongues battle at domaince I couldn't help but moan I decided to deepen the kiss she stopped. Then started to kiss my neck I was moaning in pleasure I slipped my hands through the hem of her shirt and started to feel her smooth skin. Which made her moan and I lifted her shirt up all the way to her breast I kissed down her neck. While she was moaning out my name "be mine Elena please be mine and only mine be my girlfriend" she asked.

I couldn't help but screamed with joy in my head epppppp "yes I will be your girlfriend only yours" I said.

Then she grabbed my face and plant kisses all over it I couldn't help but giggle then we went back to kissing her hands went down my back and grabbed my ass.

She went inside my shorts and continued to grab my ass "omg" that's when we turned around and saw someone at the door boy let me tell you embarrassing

**Their you go guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know if I should continue**.

**I also hoped you enjoy your surprise I saw Nina on degrassi and I thought it would be cool if I did a crossover let me know if you like it or if its to confusing. Because I have a lot of surprise **** since you guys waited so patiently mm I wonder who was at the door stay tuned and find out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**invite**

**Damon's pov. **

Stefan is feeling a little better whatever he had scared me cause I thought I was going to loose my brother forever. He's the one person in my life that I don't want to loose

I just don't know why he even got sick in the first place.

He's been avoiding me ever since I gave him that kiss and it really hurts because he's like my best friend. I went by to turning his drop out papers because he said he didn't want to go to school anymore. Then I saw Elena and growled at her cause I figured she was the reason why my baby got sick. Then their was a knock on the door I picked up the sent and I realized it was Blondie. I got up to open the door to see her perky annoying little pixie at my door "what do you want Blondie" I groaned in annoyance.

"Elena's throwing a party and you and Stefan are invited" she squealed.

"Why on earth would we go to the stupid human's party?" I said.

"Please Damon I want us to all be friends again and besides you oh her remember you're the one who turned Vicki, her mom, and killed Jeremy you oh her" she said.

"I don't owe anybody shit" I said about to slam the door "well at least do it for me please Damon" she asked.

"Why I don't even like you" I said.

"That's not true your warming up to me and besides my mom still doesn't know about the time when you abused me" she said.

"What times the party" I asked. "What party" Stefan said peering at the door "Blondie said that Elena's throwing a party" I told him.

"Ok what time is it" he asked

"AT 7:00" she squealed "what time is it now" Stefan asked "6:00 and look nice some of Elena's old friends are coming by from Canada" she said. "Since when did she go to Canada" I asked. "Oh she went to school their for a year and then came here oh and did you know she's gay now" she asked. "Wait elena's gay" Stefan asked.

Caroline nodded her head I couldn't help but burst into laughter "wow that's funny cause so am I" I said.

"Wait so your gay to" Caroline said, I couldn't help but blush "wow well hot damn didn't see that one coming so who's the lucky guy" she asked.

I couldn't help but look over at Stefan I was making sure none of them saw me.

But apparently Blondie did and gasped but I mouth her to shut up or ill kill her.

"Wow what's wrong with the world why is everyone turning gay" Blondie asked.

I swear sometimes her hair color really suits her personality because you know what they say about blondes apparently it's true.

"Man Im starting to get curious" she said Stefan and I just looked at her "is that all" I said getting really annoyed.

"Oh yeah that all later see you at the party she said

With that she dashed away "so party huh you feeling better to go to it" I looked over and asked Stefan. "Yeah whatever" he said while rolling his eyes. God it was just a kiss Jesus!

**Well here you guys hope you enjoyed **


	10. Chapter 10

**Coco bananas **

**Chapter 10 **

**Elena's pov. **

We turned around to see many standing wide eyes at the door. "Mia ahh hugs it's been forever and since when were you gay and why were you kissing your twin sister and since did you get a sister im going coco bananas" she rambled "hi manny she's not my sister and ive been gay for a couple of days and she's my girlfriend" I told her. "Oh well you guys look just alike so I assumed you were her sister" she said. "Elena let me just tell her" Katherine said. "Kat are you sure" I asked, "yes im sure baby ok" she said while holding me behind my waist.

"hi manny im Katherine im a vampire Elena's my doppelganger and my girlfriend and were sentenced to death by this ancient vampire who is an original and the originals are the oldest vampires ever and if bonnie Elena's friend who is a witch doesn't kill him with all the powers she got from the dead witches he will kill us all nice to meet you" she said that all in one sentence without taking a breath we looked back at me and we couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Wait so you're saying you're a vampire and you're best friend's a witch" she asked.

"Yup that's what she said" I answered her.

**Author's pov.**

Manny burst into fits of laughter "vampires and witches right" said manny. Then Katherine transformed into vampire style "oh god" said manny.

"Told yah" Elena giggled, "mia sweetie this place is better then degrassi so umm Katherine can I touch your fangs" manny asked.

"Not unless you want me to bite you "said Katherine "so I got to a question for you manny" Katherine said.

"What's that" many asked "why do you call Elena mia" Katherine wonder.

"Oh because that's the name she went by at degrassi" manny said.

"Oh ok" Katherine said while kissing Elena's cheek, "so are you guys goanna go get ready or what" manny asked.

"Oh yeah I am Katherine you can borrow some of my clothes" Elena said while heading to her room.

**Mmmm I wonder what Elena's going to wear or how the party will turn out stay tuned **


	11. Chapter 11

**Elena's pov.**

I was getting ready for the party I decided to wear yellow skinny jeans and a black paramore band tee shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. For shoes I just wore my converses. Then for my eyes I put black eyeliner around my eyes with blue extensions in my hair and I just wore my hair in a pony tail. Then for accessories I wore a black choker with black fingerless leather gloves.

"Wow that's a big wardrobe change their baby I like it" I turned to see Katherine wearing tight black jeans with my black veil brides black and white striped shoulder half top.

With black boots "mm you're telling me hello sexy" I purred.

"Ohhh do I look sexy" Katherine said doing a model pose.

"Meow come here kitty Kat you're making me wet" I growled.

"Ohhh im coming baby" Kat said while pressing my back against the wall and pressed her lips against mine I decided to deepen the kiss until we heard a knock on the door.

"Mia you guys done in their" manny yelled.

"Yes manny were done" I squealed.

"Well come on the band is about to" she said.

"Ok were coming" I yelled "eww yall are nasty" manny joked.

"Not that kind of coming manny" I groaned. "Mm whatever you say hurry up and cum" she giggled while heading back downstairs.

"Come on baby and by the way she scares me" Kat said I couldn't help but giggle.

As we made our way down the stairs all eyes were on us.

That's when I noticed Damon and Stefan so im guessing Caroline did invite them great…. "Baby I didn't know Damon and Stefan were goanna be here" Kat whispered to me.

"Caroline invited them" I said, "oh great" she mumbled.

Katherine and I took a seat next to Jeremy and Tyler who were making out I turned to give Kat a shock look. "They started going out ever since Tyler got back" she informed me.

I nodded in and looked at them in awe, and then Damon started walking over to us.  
>"So Elena or should I say mia Jones I heard you swing the other way now" he smirked.<p>

"So what's you're point Damon" I groaned, "im gay to" he said.

Wow that was very shocking a big surprise "hey Elena" Stefan said.

"Oh hey Stefan" I said, "Katherine" he said.

"Mmmm" she said while getting up to go talk to manny.

"Nice outfit" he said, I looked at what he was wearing and he was wearing plain dark jeans with a white shirt and a leather jacket as usual. It was basically the same thing Damon was wearing. Ding dong, "I got it" Jeremy said "hey im going to go get some more drinks I said.

**Authors pov. **

As Elena got the drinks Jeremy went to go answer the door and a lot of people were outside everyone from degrassi and some from mystic falls high.

Emma, shantay, Anya, sav, holly j, Johnny, Toby, Paige, Darcy, and all the other people from degrassi, including the band decided to set up their instruments and get ready.

I feel good  
>'Cause it's time<br>you and me got a date with the sunshine

Let's Get Free  
>Let's Get Loud<br>Find a place to kick back and hang out  
>while the band was playing Elena was in the kitchen grooving to the music. This band sounded very familiar to her she just didn't know who was in it.<p>

Wind me up  
>Cut me loose<br>you're the one goanna light my fuse

If you're crazy let it show  
>That makes two so here we go<br>as Elena was done with the chips she grabbed some beer and some tequila and went back into the living room where everyone was dancing to the band.

She rest the things on the table but as soon as she looked up to see who was playing she almost knocked the drinks over.

I'm so stoked  
>you're on fire<br>When we touch it's like we're in a livewire  
>let's get lost, me and you<br>All we need's a summer day to hang on to  
>Wind me up<br>Cut me loose  
>You're the one goanna light my fuse<p>

If you're end up, let me know  
>That makes two so here we go<br>Are you ready for the great escape?  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<br>Sign me up for the great escape, Ohhh  
>Can't wait, to vaca<br>Under pressure, I'm about to break  
>It's the great escape<br>her ex boyfriend peter stone was staring straight at her smirking then he winked at her.

We've got drums  
>and Guitars<br>got it pumping like gasoline sulfire

Countdown to our style  
>it's all rolling up to right now<br>"hey baby their not that bad come dance with me" Katherine said.

Elena couldn't help but be embarrassed around Katherine because deep down Elena still had feelings for peter.

"Mm Lena baby you wanna dance" Katherine asked her again

Elena just walked passed her and started dancing with Darcy, Paige, and Anya, bonnie Caroline and Tyler and Jeremy. While just leaving Katherine by herself until Damon and manny came over "are you really just goanna sit here and watch someone steal you're woman" Damon said staring in disbelief. As much as he despises Elena he still wants Katherine to be happy.

Wind me up  
>Cut me loose<br>you're the one goanna light my fuse

if you're crazy let it show  
>that makes two so here we go<br>"what am I suppose to do Damon she looks really happy" Katherine sighed looking over at Elena.

Are you ready for the great escape?  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<br>Sign me up for the great escape, Ohhh  
>Can't wait, to vaca<br>Under pressure, I'm about to break  
>It's the great escape, It's the great escape<br>"did you just ask me for help the old Katherine never needed help if their was something she wanted she would go for it" Damon said.

"Im never goanna be good enough though Damon we look just like she can never have a real relationship with me" Katherine sighed Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh  
>The Earth moves, the walls shake<br>Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh  
>It feels like an earthquake<br>Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh  
>Well it's time to vaca this place<p>

"Wow real pathetic so you're just goanna let her walk away and you don't know what to do you're a vampire for Christ sake" he growled while walking away.

Are you ready for the great escape?  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<br>Sign me up for the great escape, Ohh  
>Can't wait, to vaca<br>Under pressure, I'm about to break  
>It's the great escape<p>

"He's right you know" Katherine turned around to see manny staring at her.

"My boyfriend jay fought for me and he never gave up he kept on trying and look at us now were getting married if you stop trying you're really goanna loose her" manny said.

Katherine looked back at Elena "ill tar" Katherine said.

It's the great escape  
>It's the great escape<br>It's the great escape 

"Good now go get your woman" manny said while grabbing her cup of tequila and going back to stand next to a guy.

Im guessing that's her fiancée should I keep trying for my baby girl – I hope so- she picked that voice up with her vampire hearing Katherine turned to see Stefan smiling at her.

**Mmmm will Katherine keep trying or give up stay tuned and find out **


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: Hey guys im not finishing this story but I will make another Katherine and Elena story I just don't have any good idea's so sorry. **


End file.
